te prouver que j'existe
by shiniyaoi27
Summary: a l'aube d'une nouvelle ère , alors que la guerre et imminente , voici l'histoire d'une creature mythique qui devras prouver sa valeur pour enfin exister et sauver ce monde . resume pourrie venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Te prouver que j'existe 

**Raiting **: M

**Beta lectrice** : JamieWinchester, ma cousine adorée que j'aime plus que tout au monde. 3

**Résumé :** Draco veela dominant de son état fait une introspection sur sa vie alors qu'il vient de trouver son compagnon. Dès lors sa vie seras un combat permanant pour prouver qu'il n'est pas le parfait hypocrite qui suit les idéaux qu'on lui a mis dans le crane. Libre et fort il va devoir faire sa place et prouver que les ennemies ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit.

**NDA **: Alors pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, suite a différentes personne qui on insistés (harcelé serait plus juste) je vais vous faire partager mon univers, ce premier prologue et un avant gout, je n'ai pas la suite mais promis je l'écrirais vite mais ne posterais les prochains chapitres que lorsque je pourrais vous donner les versions corrigées et ainsi améliorer la qualité de la rédaction. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Pardon à ceux à qui ça ne plaira pas mais je vais changer la date d'anniversaire de Harry. Dans cette histoire, il sera né le 31 juillet 1981. Vous comprendrez dans les prochains chapitres l'intérêt (en considérant que sa magie étant trop évoluée, il sera envoyé a Poudlard a ses 10ans). Merci de votre compréhension.

Malheureusement, rien est a moi tout est a J., cependant l'idée originale est de moi.

Voici sans plus attendre le prologue de cette fic, le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et ne saurait tarder après la publication de ce prologue.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**PROLOGUE **: légende, souvenir, réveil.

Depuis la nuit des temps, nature et magie ne font qu'un, s'entrelaçant dans un savant mélange pour crée la vie.

La nature, mère biologique de toutes choses, insuffle à ses enfants la vie, mais également la grâce, la beauté, le savoir, et l'équilibre présent dans l'univers. La magie associée dans les créatures de la terre leur donne âme, esprits, cœur, puissance et pouvoir à toutes celles et ceux qu'elle choisit, mais tout a toujours été et restera une question d'équilibre entre ces 2 entités, qui laisse libre chaque petit souffle de vies, choisir le chemin que le destin choisit pour eux.

C'est en laissant la magie souffler sur les plaines que naquirent prairies, forets, lac et rivières. Des endroits stériles ont cependant refusés d'accueillir cette force. C'est pour cela que dans les déserts brulants ou ceux glaciales, aucune forme de vie, même primitive, n'a vue le jour, seule ceux dont la puissance a dompté la nature hostile a pu prétendre en contrôler une infime partie.

C'est pour cela que chaque brin d'air, chaque brise ou chaque goutte de pluie renferme en son sein une note magique, une douce mélodie propre à chaque particule issue de la nature, mais les entendre et encore mieux, les voir, est un privilège, que seuls ceux qui ouvrent les yeux peuvent voir. Enfermer une de ces précieuses mélodies apporte à celui qui la possède un pouvoir particulier, mais cette légende est aujourd'hui oubliée, car ceux qui ont des yeux ont oublié de voir, de regarder la vérité, enfermés dans une routine coutumières, emprisonnés dans leur carquant dorés qu'ils ont eux même créés en oubliant de respirer.

Tous aspirent à vivre libres, pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'a encore voulu ouvrir les yeux.

Pourtant à l'origine, en chaque être, reposait une part de magie qu'ils pouvaient contrôler et utiliser a leur guise en s'en montrant digne.

Mais la nature est souvent injuste, pourtant elle ne choisit pas, elle laisse faire le temps, et l'association de sa force et de la puissance à celle de la magie, est aléatoire.

Les êtres les plus pures naquirent de la parfaite union de la nature libre et sauvage, associés à la puissance incommensurable de la magie, savant mélange de magie blanche et magie noire. De cela à vu émerger des créatures mythiques telles les nymphes, sylphides, elfes des bois, des prairies et des rivières ainsi que les licornes et les phœnix, les hippogriffes. Les êtres leur étant associés qui non de noir que la couleur de leur apparence tels les centaures, les dragons, les détraqueurs, les vampires, les loups garous, les basilics. Chacun trouvant sa place pour former l'équilibre de ce monde.

Cependant l'esprit libéré de ses peurs, le monde dériva et la nature priva certains de ces êtres fantastiques de la possibilité même de percevoir la moindre étincelle de magie, même renfermée au fin fond de leurs âmes.

Les hommes sont les descendants devenus mortels des elfes ayant refusés d'obéir à leur mère, se vantant de faire couler le sang et voulant prendre le pouvoir, après s'être associés avec les détraqueurs, êtres sans conscience mais pouvant annihiler n'importe quelle source de rébellion.

Les loups garou sont nés de chimères ayant eu, grâce a la magie, la possibilité de se réveiller sous une autre forme, tous cela surveillé par le ballet incessant de la lune et du soleil. Les représentations respectives de la magie et de la nature.

Mais ce qui nous intéresse ici est l'émergence d'une race exceptionnelle, qui à donnée plus tard la communauté sorcière. Aujourd'hui très secrets, ils étaient autrefois les enfants chéris de la nature, ils en sont d'ailleurs la représentation la plus pure, associant la perfection de la terre dans leurs traits et la perfection de la magie dans l'incroyable richesse de leurs communautés chacun y avait sa place, une hiérarchie dictée par les actes et non par des paroles dénuées de tout intérêt. Cette communauté était basée sur ses propres règles, pas de jugements, tous étaient égaux, comme la terre cohabite avec l'eau, l'air et le feu, se reposant chacun sur son opposé pour exister. Les plus forts protégeaient les plus faibles, les connaissances étaient partagées et tous naissaient avec la possibilité de réaliser ses propres souhaits, tant est qu'il s'en donne les moyens. Ils étaient la magie, enfermée dans l'écrin de velours qu'était la nature. Mais tout cela fut menacé, trop beau, trop pur. Ils furent convoités et certains se laissèrent bercer par de douces illusions, trop naïfs pour voir une supercherie. Les vampires et les dragons en profitèrent et firent d'eux leurs compagnons, les vouant à une mort certaine, trop violent pour des êtres faits par la caresse de l'eau et l'étreinte du vent. La nature folle de rage condamna les dragons à perdre leurs précieuses ailes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient rachetés. Les vampires quand a eux ne purent plus contempler la lumière de leur mère ou s'exposer a ses rayons meurtriers, jusqu'au jour où l'un d'entre eux prouverait sa valeur en donnant sa vie pour sauver la vie de celui que la terre aura choisit. Ainsi cette communauté vit naitre des êtres encore plus beau, les veelas dominés, et plus puissants les veelas dominants et donna comme bénédiction à chaque veela une âme sœur destinée à la chérir et ne pouvant jamais blesser l'autre parti de son âme.

Alors que les communautés magiques et les humains se partageaient le monde, une prophétie datant du fond des âges, aussi discrète que les murs de l'eau, aussi volatile que la brise légère de l'automne et aussi insaisissable que le plus fougueux de tous les chevaux sauvages, se fit entendre. Murmure au creux des arbres se rependant dans toute l'immensité du monde.

_**Dans les ténèbres l'enfant de la lune verra le jour,**_

_**De la lumière son opposé viendra,**_

_**Dans les plus profonds ténèbres il sera choisit,**_

_**Convoités par des vautours,**_

_**Le choix il obtiendra,**_

_**Sur leur amour le destin ne pourra mettre de prix.**_

_**Il faut de tout pour faire un monde,**_

_**Chacun retrouvera sa place dans la ronde.**_

_**Personne de coté,**_

_**Personne oublié.**_

_**Désormais le destin est en marche,**_

_**Chacun devra choisir son avenir.**_

_**Oublier d'être lâche,**_

_**Pour pouvoir tourner la page de ce livre.**_

L'histoire s'écrit aujourd'hui à l'aube des ténèbres parce qu'après tout, la lumière ne peut exister que parce que l'ombre veille sur elle.

Les enfants du destin approchent, l'un sera le fils de la famille de sang pure la plus puissante de toute la Grande Bretagne, né un certain 5 juin 1980 à la nuit tombée, enfant vivant dans la richesse et l'opulence, il aura tout mais manquera de l'essentiel, vivant dans les ténèbres élevés dans des valeurs qui ne sont pas les siennes, ils grandira sans jamais ouvrir les yeux, pourtant loin de voir le malheur, il se complait à ressembler à ce père qui malgré les apparences l'aime, à l' abris de quelconque maltraitances, sa mère l'élèvera avec douceur mais retenue. Il connaitra son ascendance et le pouvoir sommeillant en lui. Le destin lui apportera ce qu'il à toujours secrètement attendu.

Le second lui n'aura rien, voué à être triste le destin à été écrit pour que dans la souffrance il avance, alors même qu'il n'est pas capable de comprendre, il grandira dans le mensonge, l'intolérance et la misère. Ses parents n'auront le plaisir de le voir qu'une seule année de sa vie avant de donner la leurs, le 31 juillet 1882, pour sauver leur plus précieux secret, élevé dans la pire famille, dû à la décision du sorcier le plus puissant de cette fin de siècle, sa puissance magique ne sera pas due au hasard. Les Potter James et Lilly ont gardés beaucoup de secret autour de leur précieux fils qui devra un jour se lever pour affronter la plus grande menace . . .

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

_Voila mon prologue je l'ai fini à 3h30 du matin (pour peu que ça intéresse quelqu'un), comme promis les prochains prologues vont rapidement suivre une fois que j'aurais fini de vous écrire le chapitre 1 de cette fic._

_Je prie pour que l'un d'entre vous me lise et veuille être mon beta correcteur, j'en ai grandement besoin. EDIT : Je possède désormais ma merveilleuse cousine, JamieWinchester. 3_

_Pour les autres, promis la suite sera mieux et surtout nettement plus longue, merci de me laisser une petit review même une petite alerte story mirée … OK ok j'arrête à bientôt _

_Désolée le nouveau chapitre va suivre dans la journée j'ai trouvé ma beta alors pas de soucis le prochain chapitre sera mieux niveau orthographe._

_Shiniyaoi27_

_Voilà ma cousine d'amour, j'ai corrigé tout ton prologue. Décidément, j'adore ton écriture, ça fait rêver. Et puis finalement, je vais certainement me remettre moi aussi à l'écriture d'une fic HP. J'ai une super idée qui m'es venue en te lisant. Je t'aime Poupée. Pour toujours, à jamais. On a le même sang, ne l'oubli jamais. 3 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Te prouver que j'existe _

_**Raiting **__: M_

_**Beta lectrice**__ : __JamieWinchester, ma cousine adorée que j'aime plus que tout au monde. 3_

_**Résumé :**__Draco veela dominant de son état fait une introspection sur sa vie alors qu'il vient de trouver son compagnon. Dès lors sa vie seras un combat permanant pour prouver qu'il n'est pas le parfait hypocrite qui suit les idéaux qu'on lui a mis dans le crane. Libre et fort il va devoir faire sa place et prouver que les ennemies ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on croit. _

_**Nda : **__merci __**stormtrooper2**__pour ta review, tu sauras la vérité sur Harry dans les prochains chapitres, mais tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

_**Drcolina3**__ Harry __est en fait né le 31 juillet 1981, je suis ravie que mon idée de départ te plais, je mets vite la suite pour que tu puisses te faire une idée plus précise._

_**Silvercedre**__désolée pour les fautes et merci de ta proposition mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour être ma beta, en espérant que la suite te plaira._

_**HP-DM()**__merci pour ta review, j'ai retravaillé le prologue avec ma beta ce sera peut être plus clair, quand a ce chapitre j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur._

_**Tsu chan**__merci pour ta review et voila la suite merci de me laisser ton avis._

_**GLOBE**__**OCCULAIRE**__ma beta à été un peu bousculée pour le prologue donc je mes le reste de fautes sur l'empressement j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera plus à la hauteur, mais je ne changerais pas de beta lectrice, je suis contente de son travail en si peu de temps et une critique rien que pour être agressif ne me plait guère, on se renseigne avant de juger. _

_**Chupamen**__ merci énormément pour ta reviews qui ma donné l'envie d'écrire au plus vite le 2eme chapitre, celui que tu attendais tant était en cours de correction, le voici donc en espérant ne pas te décevoir, en espérant avoir vite de tes nouvelle et a bientôt j'espère. _

_Merci donc à tous et pour ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte j'espère que la suite vous plaira et que ça vous donnera envie de me laisser un encouragement ou une remarque constructive._

_Draco et Harry ne sont toujours pas à moi, cependant l'idée originale est de mon fait, je mets mon histoire en place, les 3 prochains chapitres relateront les faits des 5 premières années et le début de la vraie aventure commencera à la 6eme année quand Draco aura son héritage magique. J'en dis pas plus bonne lecture et bon courage à ma petite Jamie winchester qui passe après pour corriger mon épouvantable orthographe -.-' ._

_Et le chapitre 2 n'étant pas du tout commencé, et n'ayant pas non plus l'ébauche de celui-ci, il mettra un peu de temps à arriver désolée._

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**Chapitre 1 **: début, réalité et mensonges.

Les plus grandes familles sorcières se rassemblent toujours pour la naissance d'un héritier, comme le souvenir d'une ancienne tradition dont on ignore à ce jour l'origine. En ce jeudi 5 juin de l'année 1980, c'est un grand jour pour toute la grande Bretagne. Après de vaines tentatives, l'héritier Malfoy est sur le point de voir le jour, d'ouvrir ses yeux fragiles sur ce monde qui attend déjà beaucoup de lui. Rien ne sera jamais facile pour lui dans cette vie, dans ce siècle troublé par des forces qui dépassent la plupart des gens.

Mais réjouissons nous, l'heure n'est pas à la remise en question, ou à la contemplation de l'horreur, mais à la célébration de cette être fragile qui se fait tant désirer. Sous le regard anxieux mais retenu du grand Lucius malfoy, sa femme Narcissa, après 5h de travail, n'a pas encore donné la vie, il faut dire que tous les Malfoy on l'art et la manière de se faire sans cesse désirer.

Ce sera finalement en début de soirée à 20h28 que Draco Angélus Malfoy ouvrira pour la première fois ses yeux fragiles pour contempler ce monde trop grand, trop vaste.

Il est né sans le vouloir, de l'air, un cri, c'est partit ! dit bonjour à la vie, elle t'a toujours attendu et t'a finalement donné vie.

Mais ce serais trop facile si tout était si simple. Il est né dans un monde en guerre, où vivre est devenu un luxe que même les plus riches ne peuvent s'offrir. La mort attend, tapie dans l'ombre.

Alors que Lucius observe son fils, le porte et le présente au monde qui le verra grandir, le destin est en marche.

Celui qui a tout déclenché à déjà des projets bien sombres pour cette petite tète couronnée de grande Bretagne.

**HPDM DPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM DPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Le jeune Draco qui n'a que quelques jours, est un bébé calme et serein, posant un regard émerveillé, pour un âge aussi peu avancé, sur le monde qui l'entoure, apportant joie et animation dans cette grande maison qui n'est pas assez encombrée. Chaque jour apporte son lot de nouveautés et de magie pour le tout jeune nourrisson. Sa nourrice, une jeune sorcière dont la beauté n'a d'égal que sa sagesse, qui répond au doux nom d'Annalisea, rivalise sans cesse d'imagination pour que les journées de l'héritier de cette grande famille puisse voir la magie faire de petits miracles, comme dans son bain quand l'eau danse autour de lui, dans le grand jardin de la propriété Malfoy quand les vivets dorés offrent à leurs spectateurs des performances incroyables, des cabrioles et autres sauts périlleux dans les airs pendant que les doxy essayent de les croquer sans succès.

Le monde de Draco Malfoy est paisible durant les 1ères années de sa vie. Sa mère, bien que très peu expansive et toujours présente, est une ombre rassurante dans cette immense demeure qu'est le manoir familiale. Son père fort de toute autorité n'en demeure pas moins attentif, dès qu'il en la possibilité, répond aux souhaits et besoins de son héritier, qui comme le veut la tradition sera le seule qui peuplera, de cris d'enfants, le manoir de la famille.

La magie enfermée dans son corps encore si fragile décidera d'émerger, bien plus tôt que prévue, sans le consentement de son porteur, apportant un grand nombre d'imprévus, au plus grand désarroi de sa jeune nourrice, et sous le regard suffisent de son père. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas courant de voir un jeune garçon d'à peine 5 ans faire voler tous les objets de sa chambre dans un parfait synchronisme sous le cou de la colère, ou de faire pousser des iris blanches en plein mois de Décembre, parque d'après lui c'est plus jolie dans la neige .

On est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas.

Lord malfoy prit alors la décision d'entrainer lui-même son héritier à compter de ce jour et jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne sa place dans l'école de sorcellerie de grande Bretagne.

Chaque jour il doit apprendre à contrôler sa magie, faire des exercices de méditation et apprendre grâce à sa concentration, à percevoir le flux magique circulant en lui et dans la plupart d'autres sorciers. Pour finir, arriver à sentir l'infime trace de magie dans chaque animal et chaque brin d'herbe, ou toute forme de vie même primitive. Une fois que cela fut fait, Draco découvrit comment utiliser la magie présente en lui, sans épuiser toute ses réserves ou en risquant la vie des gens à ses côtés. Grâce à sa nourrice particulière, ses pouvoirs innés furent maitrisés à l'âge peu avancé de 8ans et son père décida de lui inculquer les valeurs et les bonnes mœurs de la famille, pour faire de lui le parfait fils Malfoy.

Commença pour Draco une période plus pénible et pompeuse pour un enfant de cet âge. Entre les protocoles à connaitre sur le bout des doigts, des cours de maintien et de bien séance, ainsi que ceux de danse et ceux plus difficiles, pour un jeune garçon, visant sa capacité à paraitre irréprochable, froid, distant et supérieur en tout circonstances. Un formatage obligatoire qui forgera le caractère de ce fils qui bientôt ne montrera ni compassion, ni pitié tel que l'a voulu ce père un peu trop exigeant.

Mais la mauvaise fortune ne venant pas seule, un soir d'Avril, Lucius qui avait accablé son fils se retrouvait lui-même dans une fâcheuse posture. Fort préoccupé par la menace sous jacente que représentait son ancien maitre, il sentait la brulure de l'immonde marque d'appartenance à un serpent répugnant se réveiller. Il avait dû se soumettre mais au combien cela fut pénible pour lui qui à toujours été élevé pour être maitre de tout et tout le monde. Il s'était retrouvé à devenir le chien personnel d'un demi sang. Oh oui, il le savait bien, il connaissait l'entière vérité en ce qui concernait celui qu'il servait. Mais tout était fait pour qu'ils soient toujours du côté des gagnants. Il n'avait eu le choix, on l'avait poussé, par une force invisible qui l'avait entrainé de ce monde de ténèbres, c'était son destin il y était voué, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait pour son propre sang.

Dans son bureau, chauffé par un feu ardent Lucius était d'humeur exécrable n'acceptant la présence de personne à ses cotés. Pourtant dans un grincement sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la maitresse de cette demeure, entourée de cette aura de noblesse, beauté froide enfermée à jamais dans ce grand manoir lugubre. Habillée dans un fourreau de satin, portant des escarpins prolongeant ses jambes déjà interminables. Les cheveux aussi blonds que les blés relevés en un chignon strict, son regard gris perçant rehaussé par un maquillage léger et une rangée de perles serrées, faisant briller l'éclat de ce regard trop sérieux qu'elle posait sur son mari. De la où elle était Narcissa pouvait voir le profil sévère de son mari, son visage était fermé, son regard trop sombre, dans la pénombre du bureau où tout était fait en bois massif et en acajou, provoquant cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Il semblait bien las et fatigué, croulant sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour un homme encore si jeune. Elle ne s'attarda pourtant pas plus sur l'aspect de son mari, l'heure n'était pas à la critique constructive du mauvais maintien du chef de famille

- Mon ami l'heure est grave il me semble …

- Je pense en effet que les heures les plus sombres sont à venir et vous savez tout comme moi ce que cela signifie, je pensais que cela ne serait pas nécessaire mais nous devons absolument protéger notre fils, peut importe la façon.

- Mais Lucius vous n'y pensez pas ce n'est qu'un enfant, qui ne comprend pas encore les dangers de la vie, que pensez vous qu'il va devenir si vous lui faites endurer de telles épreuves ? Croyez vous que même quand il sera en âge de comprendre il acceptera ce à quoi nous l'avons exposé ? Bien sur que non, il va devenir ce que nous aurons toujours redouté, un bon petit soldat obéissant aux ordres, encaissant les coups même les plus violents, oubliant ce qui fait de lui un humain, un puissant sorcier avec un cœur. C'est un enfant calme, réfléchit et appliqué, froid à l'extérieur comme doit l'être un noble sorcier mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'a l'intérieur de lui brule une flamme, que vous risquez d'étouffer et. ..

- Cela suffit ! Croyez vous que j'ignore cela ? Que je suis sans cœur au point de sacrifier mon propre fils, la chaire de ma chaire ? Crois moi si j'avais d'autre choix j'aurais agit autrement mais je n'ai aujourd'hui plus le luxe de pouvoir faire comme bon me semble, nous n'avons que trop attendu, alors j'aimerais que tu envoie un hibou à Severus, qu'il vienne ici demain à la première heure, je voudrais également que tu fasses appeler ta cousine, oui Cissa celle-ci.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je laisserais tous les détails à Severus qui la préviendra.

- Et toi ? Ne resteras tu pas pour aider ton fils ?

- J'ai une affaire à régler avant, justement pour aider mon fils comme tu le dis si bien, tous les détails concernant les nouveaux précepteurs sont sur ce parchemin qui sera remis et exclusivement lisible par Severus, pour le reste demande à la nourrice de préparer à l'aide des elfes une chambre avec rien de superflus mais le nécessaire pour se soigner, potions, onguents, pommades, comprimés. Quand à toi je te préviens, n'interviens pas, Severus aura droit de décision durant mon absence.

- Je serais donc le triste spectateur de la déchéance de notre fils, qui conduira à la ruine de cette famille.

Pendant qu'elle proférait ces paroles noires et pour le moins adaptées à la situation, Lucius s'était levé et lui faisait maintenant face plus que déterminé à faire baisser les yeux à sa femme, un jour, tout comme son fils, elle comprendrait la raison de ses agissements.

- Narcissa ne me fait pas regretter la confiance que j'ai placée en toi.

- Bien mon mari, je ferais selon ton souhait mais sache cependant que j'aurais toujours était opposée à cette extrémité que tu imposes à notre famille.

- Oui Cissa je ne le sais que trop bien, murmura t-il alors qu'il posait un tendre mais éphémère baiser sur les lèvres de celle que son père avait choisit pour lui et qu'il avait appris à chérir. Avant de disparaitre derrière la porte, la fermant derrière lui et laissant sa femme seule face à ses peurs les plus secrètes.

La jeune femme restait seule dans le bureau se décidant à joindre ceux qui bouleverseraient l'ordre établit de cette maison depuis 8 ans, si seulement l'avenir pouvait être plus clair …

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

La magie en ces jours sombres avait décidé d'intervenir, la terre courant à sa perte, l'héritage magique décida que l'enfant qui sauverait le monde verra le jour en ces temps troublés, mais voila rien n'est jamais définitif et celui qui fut choisit, perdis ce privilège, quand au dépend de la nature, la magie créa un être aussi pur que celle-ci, encore vierge de toute présence, naïf et puissant, il aura le pouvoir de changer la phase du monde, faut il encore qu'il survive aux années de sévices qu'il endurera, loin de ce monde qui l'a tant attendu.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Plus d'un an après la naissance de l'enfant le plus populaire du monde sorcier naquit à 0H00, en été, un certain 31 juillet 1981, un bébé aux cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres les plus insondables, à la peau aussi dorée que l'éclat de l'or et aux yeux aussi verts qu'une forêt à l'approche de l'été. Né à l'abri dans la 2 ème plus grande famille de grande Bretagne, dans une ville cachée du reste du monde, ses parents voulurent protéger cet enfant déjà entouré par tant de secrets et de mensonges. L'heure pourtant était à la réjouissance, on fêtait comme il se doit la naissance de l'héritier Potter, sous les yeux fatigués mais attendris de Lilly Potter et Remus lupin, leur compagnon respectifs eux étaient extatiques devant le petit bout qu'était l'héritier Potter, chacun se chamaillant gaiement pour savoir quelle couleur serait sa préférée, si il aurait plaisir à monter à cheval ou faire de la moto volante, quelles sucreries amadoueraient l'enfant. Et alors que James se transformait en père gâteux, Sirius posa LA question :

Et quel genre de grosse bêtise croyez vous qu'il fera ?

Les 3 autres adultes horrifiés avaient les yeux écarquillés.

Sirius black, tu n'entraineras jamais mon fils dans tes histoires abracadabrantes, s'insurgea James alors qu'il éloignait son précieux fils des bras vengeurs de son parrain.

Il faut dire que l'arrivée de Harry n'était pas passée inaperçue parmi le petit groupe d'intimes au courant de cette naissance, les jours s'annonçaient éblouissants de bonheur malgré la menace toujours plus grande du seigneur des ténèbres pourtant, en cette nuit étoilée, alors que la lune était pleine, cette étrange famille croyait que rien ne viendrait altérer ce bonheur et que rien ne fanerait les sourires épanouis de Lilly et James Potter.

Sirius vit évoluer son filleul de façon attendrie mais perplexe, Harry aimait déjà hurler à pleins poumons quand on le contrariait, par exemple quand il voulait jouer avec Patmol et que celui-ci refusait de se changer en animagus, toute la maison était au courant, ou quand Remus refusait de lui gratouiller les oreilles pour faire sa sieste, ou encore quand son père était bien trop long à assouvir sa fin ou sa soif. Par contre il émettait très souvent des gazouillis heureux particulièrement quand il faisait pipi sur Sirius quand celui-ci le changeait ou quand sa mère lui fredonnait sa chanson préférée.__

Regarde toutes ces fleurs  
Qui dansent au grés du vent  
Ecoute ces flocons de neige  
Qui murmurent ton nom  
Sens donc toutes ces merveilles  
Qui soulèvent tes rêves  
Tu peux voler

Vole jusqu'à ce que tu es  
Monte sur ton étoile  
Si tu penses que tu trouveras  
Tes ailes  
Alors Vole  
Jusqu'à ton cœur

Touche tous les arc-en-ciel  
Qui peignent le ciel  
Regarde toute cette magie  
Qui glisse à travers ta vie  
Une pincée de poussière de lutin  
Tu peux voler à travers les cercles de la nuit

Vole jusqu'à ce que tu es  
Monte sur ton étoile  
Si tu penses que tu trouveras  
Tes ailes  
Alors Vole  
Jusqu'à ton cœur

Où que tu ailles  
Tu trouveras très vite un toit  
Tu seras libre de déployer tes ailes  
Vole

Tu peux voler  
Jusqu'à ton cœur  
(Vole, vole)

Elève toi jusqu'aux plus grandes hauteurs  
Tu peux  
(Voler, voler)

Plan sur l'espoir  
Des merveilleuses choses

Vole jusqu'à ce que tu es  
Monte sur ton étoile  
Si tu penses que tu trouveras  
Tes ailes  
Alors Vole  
Jusqu'à ton cœur

Où que tu ailles  
Tu trouveras très vite un toit  
Tu seras libre de déployer tes ailes  
Vole

Tout est rythmé par la vie de ce bébé qui ravive la flamme de l'espoir chez ceux qui regardent cet enfant grandir, mais les adultes n'oublient jamais que au dehors des murs de Godric Hollow la guerre fait rage et qu'il faut se soulever pour trouver enfin la paix, la rancune est néanmoins tenace chez les forces des ténèbres et les coups reçus sont renvoyés bien plus violement, avec toute la haine possible.

C'est à cause de cette haine que Harry rencontra le chemin, pour la première fois dans sa trop courte vie, de celui qui deviendra son plus grand ennemi, un an jour pour jour après avoir vu le ciel étoilé, Voldemort attaqua à l'aide de ses mangemorts la famille Potter qui par trois fois l'avait défié. James Potter succomba sous le poids du nombre, terrassé par la main de son pire ennemie. Lilly Potter quand à elle voulu protéger son fils mais plia face à un sort interdit, et alors que le seigneur des ténèbres se dressait face à cet enfant d'1 an, une force s'opposa à ses dessins et son corps ne pu que se désintégrer quand le sort ricocha sur cet enfant qui venait d'entrer dans l'histoire.

Ne resta du seigneur des ténèbres le souvenir vacillant, omniprésent de la terreur, terrassé par la puissance d'un enfant au pouvoir bien supérieur à ceux qu'a déjà connu le monde. Mais l'avenir de cet enfant, bien qu'héroïque, s'annonce désormais bien sombre.

Son parrain fut accusé de trahison et emprisonné à Azkaban avec sa cousine Bellâtrix Lestrange. Quand à Remus lupin il disparu dans la nature où son loup pris le dessus sur l'homme, fou de chagrin, séparé de son compagnon et luttant contre son esprit qui ne pouvait se résoudre à haïr son amant qui avait pourtant détruit sa meute, il se perdit dans les profondeurs de son âme.

Peter Pettigrow quand à lui avait disparu ne laissant comme seule trace prouvant son existence qu'un petit doigt.

Et pour finir Harry fut mit devant une porte, abandonné au bon vouloir de la seule famille qu'il lui reste, abandonné la par un sorcier qui a cru bon de l'éloigner du monde sorcier et croyant en la protection due au pouvoir de l'amour de cette famille.

Il se trompait et de cette erreur peut être que le destin de cet enfant aurait était bien différent.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Harry arriva donc un soir à la porte de la famille Dursley, qui ne souhaita jamais de cet enfant, représentant l'échec de la vie de la sœur de Lilly. Pourtant sans choix possible, jusqu'aux 4ans de l'enfant Pétunia s'occupa sommairement de lui. Intelligent malgré son âge, il s'adapta à sa nouvelle famille, plus jamais on entendit le moindre hurlement commun à tous les enfants, comme le gazouillement joyeux d'Harry plus jamais ne résonna du fond de sa gorge, comme si son âme était partie en même temps que la dislocation de sa famille.

Or, un jour Harry fit quelques exploits défiants toute logique, il transforma sa bouillie immonde en un plat digne d'une des meilleures mères aimantes et rassurantes, préparant des plats maisons pour le fils qu'elle aime. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la famille réagisse, Pétunia se jeta sur son fils en pleure, quand à Vernon il frappa pour la 1ER fois cet enfant, se monstre qui allait devenir le souffre douleur de cette famille et leur esclave personnel.

Harry grandit dans cette prison, enfermé aux yeux du monde, contraint de faire les corvées ingrates de ses petites mains trop fragiles pour supporter de tels travaux, le ménage, la cuisine, le jardinage, les travaux ménagers. Sont corps frêle était soumis à de rudes traitements lorsque ses tâches n'étaient pas accomplies de façon correcte ou que sa magie se manifestait sans aucun contrôle, alors son oncle devenait brutale. Ses bras trop fins gardaient les traces de ces hématomes, il avait déjà eu des os cassés mais il avait suffit de prétendre qu'il s'était battu avec son cousin, Harry étant trop chétif et Dudley ne maitrisant pas sa force, il subissait des agressions sans que jamais ont ne trouve à redire. Et jamais personne ne vain poser de question, en partie du à l'absence de quelconque stigmates sur le visage poupin de cet enfant. Alors pourquoi les voisins se seraient posé des questions. Harry ne recevait que quelques affaires allant de façon précaire à son corps trop frêle pour son âge, pour donner le change face au reste du monde. Il n'avait que le strict minimum vital en ce qui concernait la nourriture. Il arrivait également, plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le croire, que celui-ci soit puni, enfermé dans son placard et privé de nourriture pendant 3 jours, ses fonctions vitales étaient anormalement basses, il tombait régulièrement malade mais devait se cacher et se soigner comme il le pouvait en subtilisant des médicaments à son cousin, les anémies et autres marques de mauvais traitement étaient camouflées par sa volonté de fer.

Et il grandit renfermant son cœur, oubliant la flamme qui brulait au fond de son cœur, il devint un enfant timide et réservé, n'acceptant aucun contact physique. Il ne savait plus ni rire, ni pleurer, ne sachant du monde que ce qu'on à pu lui montrer dans les rares livres qu'il a eu entre ses mains. Oubliant ses rêves, enfermant ses sentiments et sa douleur au fond de son cœur gelé, qui ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Alors que Draco se levait ce matin la, il senti immédiatement que son monde allait changer radicalement sans possibilités de retour en arrière, il s'habilla seul glissant sur le parquet de sa chambre pour ne pas le faire craquer. Une fois préparé comme un malfoy le devait, il glissa dans le couloir, évitant les coins trop lumineux pour s'arrêter devant une porte entrouverte où le son de quelques voix mélodieuse sortait. Et alors qu'il se penchait pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur accès à la conversation, il fut remarqué avant même qu'il puisse se soustraire aux regards accusateurs qui le scrutaient. Severus avait senti l'esprit agité de son filleul, et il pensa furtivement qu'il allait subir de dures épreuves dans les mois à venir, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il pourrait s'en relever.

-draco, chéri, je ne t'ai donc rien appris ? La politesse aurait voulue que tu frappes à cette porte.

- Veuillez me pardonner mère, j'ai été impoli, je l'avoue loin des préceptes qui s'appliquent à la grande famille des Malfoy. Cette phrase dite avec tant de politesse et de soumission que l'on aurait pu croire que ce garçon est loin d'être aussi puissant et que ses parents ont veillés à le formater dès le berceau.

-bon Cissa je sais combien cela est important mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça et le temps presse. Draco ton père a eu un voyage important à faire, alors c'est moi qui suis chargé de finir ton instruction.

La porte se referma sur une scène qui ne laissait présager que des heures sombres dans ce grand manoir …

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

_3 ans plus tard _

C'est l'effervescence au manoir malfoy en ce matin du 5 juin 1991, le jeune lord malfoy fêtera ses 11 ans ce soir même, entouré de ses parents Narcissa et Lucius malfoy. A l'entrée du manoir se sont présentés les familles de sang pures les plus influentes du pays, ainsi sont présents les Nott père et fils, familles aussi pures et anciennes que celle des Malfoy d'où leur présence. Les Zabini mère et fils influant dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu grâce à la grande beauté et aux frasques plus que fréquentes de madame Zabini. Les Greengrass avec leurs 2 filles qui ne cachaient en aucun cas la vraie raison de leurs présences. Les Crabbe et Goyle grands amis depuis déjà plusieurs générations, qui suivent aveuglement les plus grands sorciers de ce pays, la pureté de leurs sangs suffisant à les accepter dans ce cercle très fermé, et leur protection en tant que garde du corps étant bien vue dans ces familles de la haute société. Bien évidemment les Parkinson avec leur fille désagréable mais dont Draco devait supporter la présence. Suivait ensuite la famille des jumelles Carrow, celles des non moins célèbre Bullstrode et enfin les Bletchey. Chacun attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la célèbre lettre d'entrée pour l'école de sorcellerie Pouddlard, qui marquerait l'ouverture du banquet comme le voulait la tradition. Une fête où l'opulence, la richesse et tout ce que la société fait de précieux serait exposée ce soir la. Draco était présent à cette cérémonie comme digne héritier de son père, un port alletier, il transpirait la suffisance et ses yeux de glace ne s'attardaient sur aucune des personnes présente ici.

-Draco pourquoi un si grand désintérêt pour une fête en ton honneur ?

-je suis quelque peu fatigué par la leçon d'aujourd'hui père, mais je ne ferais pas honte à notre nom père. Répondit il en inclinant la tète de façon imperceptible, mais Lucius vit le simple mouvement qui montrait le respect que Draco lui devait.

-la fête ne concerne pas les enfants de votre âge, ajouta Lucius sous le crissement de mâchoire de son fils qui passa heureusement inaperçu, tu te retireras avec tes amis le jeune Nott et le jeune zabini, les demoiselles seront reconduites par leurs gouvernantes, quand aux autres ils sont désormais en âge de rester.

- Draco, vois tu ? Ta lettre arrive. annonça Narcissa autant pour lui que pour les invités.

En effet un grand duc arriva et se posa dans de grands battements d'ailes sur l'épaule de Draco, qui accueillit son hiboux en lui offrant une friandise, décacheta la lettre, laissa son animal partir et accorda toute son attention à la lettre qui lui fut enlevée par son père. S'adressant alors à la salle il déclara :

-mes amis la nouvelle generation des plus grands sorciers vont enfin tous être réunis à Pouddlard où ils apprendront ce qu'ils doivent savoir, Serpentard verra revenir la célèbre famille malfoy et avec eux un peu de noblesse dans ce château. Maintenant des affaires nous occupent laissons nos progénitures se retirer afin que nous puissions discuter.

Draco ne se retourna pas et fut suivit de ses deux amis et de leur garde du corps, sous les traits de Crabbe et Goyle juniors, ils montèrent les étages menant aux appartements de l'héritier.

Enfin arrivé Draco n'accorda pas une seule seconde d'attention à ceux qui avaient élu domicile dans sa chambre, sur les lits qui leurs étaient attribués. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain se prépara pour la nuit et s'installa dans son lit un livre la main. A sa droite Théo le regardait un sourire en coin, alors que blaise étalé sur son lit regardant également Draco en pouffant largement.

-blaise je t'en pris, exprime toi au lieu de troubler le calme de cette chambre.

-mais enfin mon p'tit Draco, tout le monde veut savoir ton secret.

-mon secret ? Mais voyons de quoi essayes-tu donc de me parler ?

-Théo tu es d'accord ? demanda blaise, sans se préoccuper plus que cela du jeune malfoy qui commençait doucement mais surement à s'échauffer. Sous un sourire goguenard de Théo, Draco le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer

-blaise vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui torture ton cerveau aussi minuscule qu'un veracrasse ?

-Draco, Draco, Draco, dis nous comment tu fais pour ne pas te gélifier sous les litres de gel que tu te mets sur ta chère tète blonde ?

Et sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco, blaise, Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffaient sous le regard clairement amusé de Théo.

-je ne vous dis pas bonne nuit, et Draco ferma la lampe et plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendait déjà les ronflements des deux benêts du groupe et quand Draco cru qu'enfin il pourrait trouver le sommeil Théo cru bon d'ajouter.

-les vacances risquent d'être fortes intéressantes. Et blaise de continuer

-a mon avis c'est nos entrées à Pouddlard qui risquent d'apporter leurs lots de surprises.

-BONNE NUIT ! Blaise Théo !

-ce que tu peux être irritable Drake.

-je serais toi blaise, si tu ne veux pas devoir dormir par terre à cause de ton lit qui a prit feu, je me tairais et dormirais, tu as bien le temps d'encombrer ton crane restreint d'idées absurdes.

-moi aussi je t'aime Drake chéri …

-blaise à ton avis une combustion spontanée c'est envisageable ?

-Je dirais que oui pourquoi, mon p'tit Théo ?

-Par ce que au vue des grognements émis par notre, A M I , je serais toi j'aurais peur .

-ok ok, bonne nuit Draco.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que le grincement de dents cesse et que les jeunes adolescents trouvent tous le sommeil, veillés par un regard clair observant les enfants qui écriront l'histoire.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

A des kilomètre plus loin, dans une maison familiale, où les apparences étaient aussi importantes que trompeuses, vivait la famille Dursley, qui était en ce moment même à table , avec la mère qui après dix ans ressemblait désormais à une grande dame décharnée , ses os étaient recouverts par quelques muscles disparates et une peau fine à l'air maladif , les cheveux coiffés à la mode de l'époque . A sa droite à table se tenait son mari aussi gros et petit qu'elle était grande et maigre , un visage sans harmonie tout boursouflé et rouge d'avoir trop été étiré par le gras figé sur sa personne , à moins que le trop plein de vin ai taché sa peau d'une horrible couleur s'approchant plus d'une tomate ayant été abandonnée et ayant débuté sa putréfaction . En face de la mère se trouvait leur fils, image plus jeune mais tout autant étiré que le père, se racontant des mondanités comme si ils étaient influents dans ce monde où tout était trop beau trop riche, pour qu'il n'aspire un jour à être connu pour autre chose que la fête du quartier. Pourtant quelque chose les rendaient particuliers la présence d'un parasite comme aimait le nommer Vernon le patriarche, plus connu comme le monstre comme disait pétunia lorsque le gamin l'avait contrariée. Un jeune garçon d'à peine 10 ans vêtu de frusques trop grandes pour lui à travers lesquels on pouvait voir une ossature fine mais qui manquait cruellement de chaire pour le faire paraitre sain. Malgré le manque flagrant de nourriture et les bleus couvrant ses bras et son dos il était loin d'être laid. Il possédait des cheveux indomptables aussi noir que l'abîme, une peau pale mais qui gardait l'éclat de porcelaine que sa peau aurait du arborer, mais ce qui nous marquait chez ce jeune garçon filiforme, se sont des yeux incroyables cachés derrière d'horribles culs de bouteilles. Des yeux vert émeraude aussi profonds qu'une forêt vierge mais avec l'éclat du plus précieux diamant, brillant d'intelligence et aussi pur que l'eau naissante d'une cascade. Cet enfant détesté de cette famille, assujettit au moindre de leurs désir, n'avait pas le loisir de choisir, la seule vie qu'il connaissait était la soumission malgré tout l'éclat de rébellion couvait sous les dehors frêle de ce garçonnet.

Ce soir là, la famille Dursley vis ca calme, routine de famille, bien comme il faut de la rue de privet drive bouleversée, à cause d'une poussière dans le mécanisme bien huilé, de cette famille aux mœurs abjectes, portant le doux nom d'Harry James Potter.

Comme par magie sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry et remplis d'effroi des 2 parents, leurs fils étant trop occupé à essayer de mettre une cuisse de poulet entière dans sa bouche pour remarquer quoique ce soit , une chouette aussi blanche que la neige ,aussi jeune que la nuit , apporta sa lettre d'admission à la plus grande école de sorcellerie au trop jeune Harry Potter .

Les autorités de Pouddlard, ayant gardés un œil sur leur « héros », avaient décidé que pour le bien d'Harry sa puissance magique déjà émergente depuis ses 4 ans devrait faire son entrée un an avant l'âge requis. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, qu'il n'avait pu malheureusement atteindre avant que la montagne qu'était son oncle, se soit jeté sur la chouette lui volant la lettre et la mettant immédiatement au feu.

Après avoir intercepté la lettre vernon et pétunia crurent la mauvaise fortune passée, mais la magie se joua d'eux en les détrompant.

Chaque jour apportait son lot de catastrophes dans la petite maison, Harry laissait échapper sa magie de plus en plus fréquemment faisant disparaitre des vitres ou les faisant réapparaitre quand ça pouvait ridiculiser son benêt de cousin, et ce en dépit des représailles musclées de celui-ci et de ses trois camarades .

La poêle prenait régulièrement feu, ce qui provoquait un jeûne forcé chez le jeune Potter.

Le robinet se mettait à déborder autour d'Harry, apparition furtive de nymphes, ce qui valait au pauvre garçonnet des corvées encore plus épuisantes.

Quand au jardin il avait l'honneur d'être aussi vert qu'une prairie des états unis avec des variétés de plantes ne poussant que dans des endroits inexplorés par les non sorciers où seuls les élus on le droit d'aller , et cela déchirait à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur d'Harry, quand celui-ci devait arracher et détruire la vie de toutes ces plantes qui chantaient pour lui . Son seul soutient était la caresse légère des sylphides.

Et avec ces désastres, chaque jour venait plus de chouettes apportant cette satanée admission au jeune pestiféré de la maison.

Après un excès particulièrement violent de vernon Dursley qui était épuisé psychologiquement, après avoir hurlé sa haine sur le jeune garçon qui priait tous les dieux connus et inconnus pour sa survie, ils partirent, selon la rumeur, pour se retirer dans un phare sur une ile reculée.

Mais rien ne peut arrêter la force et la volonté de la magie qui réclamait Harry auprès d'elle là où était sa place. C'est grâce à elle que le soir du 31 juillet 1991, vit entré dans le phare, de façon peut orthodoxe, un semi géant, qui arracha littéralement la porte en chaine massif .

Méfiant Harry bondit avec toute la souplesse héritée des félins bandant ses muscles alors qu'il se cachait dans un renfoncement du mur taillé grossièrement dans des pierres peu nobles, afin d'observer sans danger la drôle de scène se jouant devant ses yeux.

Vernon suivit par pétunia descendirent en trombe pour tomber devant un spectacle auquel ils n'auraient jamais cru assister , la montagne de muscle remit la porte sur ses gonds parlant à leur fils adoré comme si il était quelqu'un d'autre allumant un feu plus fournit sous les yeux terrorisés de la famille Dursley et plutôt perplexes de Harry , qui finit par se dévoiler et ainsi recevoir son gâteau d'anniversaire qui sera dévoré quelque minute plus tard par son goret de cousin .

Alors que le géant se présenta comme étant hagrid garde chasse et gardien des clefs de Pouddlard , château sous la direction d'albus dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle et quelques explications succinctes sur la magie et quelques tours qui occuperont plusieurs jours les Dudley il donna sa lettre à Harry avant de l'emmener pour l'endroit le plus magique que Harry découvrira ,étant le 1er lieu qu'ont lui aura révélé.

La magie réunie sous les traits de personnes lui ressemblant pour la 1ère fois il n'est plus un monstre, mais un enfant parmi la grande communauté sorcière d'Angleterre.

D'abord ils s'arrêtèrent à gringotts où Harry découvrit une espèce pour le moins particulière, les gobelins. Une race magique aussi renfermée et austère qu'une vieille grand mère aigrie. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit combien sa vie aurait pu être différente, ses parents possédaient une vrai fortune, qui lui aurait permis de connaitre une autre vie, loin de la misère et de la haine.

Loin de connaitre la valeur de l'argent il n'en prit que très peu dans son coffre, s'offrant comme seul luxe l'acquisition d'un pendentif pour le moins spécial, qu'il cacha sous ses frusques, bien à l'abri collé contre son cœur.

Il ne dépensa rien de superflu, tout juste ce qui était écrit sur la liste de fournitures scolaires jointe avec sa lettre d'admission.

Cependant il eu un événement remarquable lors de cette journée, alors que hagrid l'avait laissé devant la boutique de olivander, Harry y pénétra un peu intimidé par l'air suffoquant de l'endroit. La il rencontra olivander , un sorcier nostalgique et plein de regrets qui n'avait vécu que pour enfin remettre la baguette au sorcier si spécial qu'était le jeune Potter .

Après de vaines tentatives, olivander déconcerté, trouva enfin la baguette qui était prédestiné au jeune sorcier.

Et alors qu'il lui révélait une nouvelle des plus effrayantes concernant ses parents et sa cicatrice, Harry fut agréablement surpris par hagrid lui offrant cette chouette si particulière qu'il avait rencontrée à plusieurs reprises, Hedwige.

Le soir venu Harry voulu des réponses quand à ses parents, n'étaient-t-ils pas morts dans un accident de voiture ? Et quel était le lien entre sa cicatrice et le sorcier possédant la même baguette que la sienne ? Tant de questions tournant dans sa tète et aucune ne trouvant de réponse, au contraire tout était de plus en plus confus.

Sous la flamme vacillante d'une chandelle au fon d'une taverne poisseuse hagrid accéda à sa requête. Harry appris alors la triste vérité sur ses parents, le sacrifice de leurs vies pour sauver la sienne. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux alors qu'il découvrait tout l'amour que lui portaient ses parents, à jamais figé dans sa cicatrice.

Cette nuit la, alors qu'il se couchait dans un lit qui n'était pas le siens , il se surprit à repenser à l'éclat roux de chevelures épares sur le chemin de traverse , le souvenir de toute cette magie se mêlant à la sienne , à sa vrai histoire et à l'éclat mercure d'un regard inconnu. Le jeune Potter à travers ce dédale de pensées chaotiques se surprit à croire de nouveau en un avenir prometteur.

La vie commençait demain pour lui.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

Fin du chapitre 1 …

_Franchement ces personnages auront ma peau toute l'intrigue est dans ma tète, il faut que je la couche sur le papier mais les premiers chapitres mettant en place le décor sont toujours aussi impossibles à écrire, surtout que ce chapitre ne fait que 10 pages Word en petit caractère._

_Beaucoup d'indice plutôt subtile quand a la suite de mon histoire son disséminer dans se chapitre. _

_En ce qui concerne la chanson il s'agit de celle de selena gomez fly to your heart, je l'aie écoutée pour écrire la 1__ère__ partie de la vie d'Harry et Draco._

_Jamie winchester je te fais bosser comme une folle, tu vas me détester, en plus je torture tes persos préférés, un grand pardon mais t'inquiète je me rattraperais dans la suite de cette histoire (bave pas encore D)_

_Bisous à tous. shiniyaoi27_

Enfin terminé ta correction ma cousine d'amour, j'ai adoré la lire, et je suis désolée j'ai mis tellement de temps à te la corriger, mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait pas mal de fautes ( : Enfin j'ai énormément hâte de lire la suite ! Je t'aime ! Jamie. 3


End file.
